yo deseo
by danu saavedra
Summary: un tímido e inseguro terry , no sabe como expresar sus sentimientos hacia la mujer que ama


hola a todas , se que las dos ultimas historias que les traje fueron bastante tristes y algunas me quisieron matar por eso , sin embargo para que vean que no soy tan malvada les traigo este one shot , espero que sea del agrado de todo mundo y dejen sus reviews

* * *

**Yo deseo **

Trabajar no es algo que me desagrade por el contrario la vida en los teatros resulta fascinante para mi .

Siempre quise trabajar aquí , dejar huella en el mundo y a través de esto poder trascender . decir lo que uno piensa ,ser alguien ,ser escuchado . El problema es que siendo un simple principiante dentro del teatro mi participación se reduce a la de asistente del director .

si bien aprendo mucho de Ryan , ya que es un gran tipo y me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe , yo con mis cortos 23 años soy invisible para el resto del elenco .

Que pensaría mi madre Eleanor ,si le dijera " Ey ,soy Terry tú hijo invisible" , ya la imagino indignada , "como es posible que el hijo de la famosa actriz Eleanor Baker sea ayudante " . Y sus caras oh por dios….

En fin eso es lo que soy, el asistente.

Me llevó cuatro años de universidad estudiar dramaturgia , con menciones es historia del arte y comedia . ¡Pero a quien le importa!

Buscaría un trabajo en otro lugar pero no puedo , no soy capaz y no es por ser un idiota cobarde , si no más bien un enamoradizo masoquista .

Es decir un idiota enamorado , que remedio hay soy un pobre enamorado.

La compañía en la que trabajo ,prepara un musical hermoso ,algo nuevo aquí en Broadway y la protagonista es la famosa Candy White .

Dios mío, que mujer tan bella , el solo estar cerca de ella y poder mirarla en cada ensayo me hace tan feliz , amo su cabello rubio y ondulado , amo su tierna risita del segundo acto , amo su forma libre y desenfadada de expresarse frente al resto ,la espontaneidad con la que vive ,amo sus labios ,amo sus verdes ojos que me envuelven , aunque no me miren , aunque solo sea la sombra del director .

- Terry, puedes venir un segundo-dijo Ryan el director

-por supuesto Ryan, voy enseguida - lo acompañe

-mi querido Terry , tengo algunas dudas en relación a la escena del baile

"_**mi favorita" **_ - pensé

-ya sabes, detalles , no se me gustaría que me dieras tú opinión

-por supuesto -conteste algo halagado de que me hayan considerado en algo así

-Candy y Archie, a escena -llamó Ryan

Ambos salieron de la mano hasta el escenario, ¡mierda! como detesto a ese tal Archie , es un palmazo . y si, si , lo admito , estoy celoso , no me avergüenzo de admitirlo .

En ese preciso instante él tomaba su mano y yo moría un poco .

Idiota , que se cree que es , y peor aún él ni siquiera es culpable ,que vida tan cruel , tan cerca y no puedo tocarla ,no puedo amarla ,no puedo más que imaginar , soñar despierto ,imaginar cada noche como seria mi vida junto a ella .

La escena comenzaba y ellos abrazados bailaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos , Archie tomaba a Candy desde la cintura , estrechándola contra su cuerpo , parecían felices y enamorados , él comenzaba a entonar la melodía , de las estrellas y el amor , pidiéndole a Dios que ese maldito momento fuera eterno .

"_**Ay, Candy yo desde aquí miro tus ojos y estoy en un enigma **_

_**¿Por qué no puedes mirarme así?**_

_**A veces en los pasillos caminas tan cerca mío y yo intento decirte lo que siento pero entonces me congelo y nunca lo hago , me quedo ahí de pie inmóvil y mi lengua se tranca y las palabras quedan atrapadas ,es ahí cuando escucho el latido de mi corazón acelerándose cada vez que estoy cerca de ti .**_

_**Pero te veo con él bailando lentamente y realmente eso me mata por dentro por que no te das cuenta , cada vez que lo besas me estoy muriendo **_

_**Oh como desearía ser yo.**_

_**Él te mira de a forma en la que yo lo haría , hace todas las cosas que yo se que podría hacer y las haría mejor , porque lo mío es real ,esto que siento y me quema el pecho es real , nadie lo escribió jamás en un libreto , esto es mi corazón gritando al tuyo .**_

_**¿Por que mis pies se tenían que congelar? si tan solo el tiempo pudiera regresar por que tengo tres pequeñas palabras que siempre morí de ganas de decirte **_

_**YO TE AMO , si te amo y lo hago desde que te vi la primera vez .**_

_**Oh, como desearía ser yo**_

_**con mis manos en tu cintura ,mientras bailamos bajo la luna ,desearía ser yo al que llames bien tarde por que quieres decirle buenas noches oh como desearía ser yo" **_

-Terry, hey, Terry -me llamaba Ryan

-perdón, estaba….- interrumpió

-pensando. Muy serio y ¿sumido en tus cosas verdad?

-vaya, no quiero mentirte, pero me distraje un poco -conteste

-ves , ese es el problema , esta escena no es lo que debería ser . no es posible que la gente logre distraerse en el acto principal –decía Ryan algo exaltado

-perdón, yo no….

-tú no tienes ninguna culpa Terry ,los responsables están ahí frente a ti

-un momento Ryan , si tú asistente no sabe apreciar el buen teatro no es culpa nuestra - se defendía Archie

-Archibald , quiero que repitas la escena pero con la suplente

-¡Ryan, no puedes hacerme esto! -exclamo Candy

-un momento preciosa esto no te afectará , lo prometo -decía Ryan en tono bajo dirigiéndose exclusivamente a Candy .

Ella bajo del escenario y camino hacia los asientos , se sentó a mi lado y mi corazón latía más y más fuerte , _**"contrólate Terry , no tienes 13 años". **_Baje la mirada de una buena vez y ella solo se sentó , no me hablo ni comento nada , yo seguía invisible como desearía haberla besado así sin mas , sin explicación ni razón lógica , solo amor.

Archie comenzaba su escena y Ryan observaba en silencio yo no podía ni mirar la escena ,mi corazón ,mi mente y todo lo que soy estaba en ella , solo en ella .

-corten. Archie necesito que bajes del escenario, es el turno de Candy

-Ryan , no olvides que no hay suplentes para Archie –dije algo tímido

-¿sabes actuar? –pregunto dirigiéndose a mi

-en la universidad participe de algunos cursos y talleres ,pero nada muy profundo , no se - respondí horrorizado

-ven .anímate, realiza la escena con Candy

-pero no canto tan bien como Archie – me excuse

-Candy te ayuda y canta esa parte contigo , no puedes negarte es una orden

-en ese instante subí al escenario y tome a Candy por la cintura ,mis manos temblaban un poco y sentía mi rostro algo caliente , supongo que el rojo lo cubría por completo , desearía que esto fuera sin libretos , que esto fuera una realidad y no una orden , entonces ella me miro con esos ojos con que lo miraba a él y cantamos la canción de las estrellas y el amor , pidiéndole a Dios que ese momento fuera eterno .

Y vaya que lo deseaba ,quería que el tiempo fuera eterno , ella estaba ahí maravillosa para mi , bailamos y todo parecía estar centrado en nosotros .

-y… corten, maravilloso, eso fue hermoso, ¿viste Archie?

-si observe -respondió con tono despectivo

-esa es la química que quiero en mi obra , eso es -decía Ryan excitado

-tienes hasta mañana para lograrlo Archie -entonces su rostro se puso rígido y serio.

En ese instante los actores se retiraron del escenario.

La obra estaba pronta a su fecha de estreno y yo seguía en mi labor de corregir hasta los más mínimos detalles , por tanto me tenia que quedar hasta las diez de la noche trabajando , pero supongo que así es el mundo del arte , algo loco y exigente ,pero maravilloso cuando todo marcha bien .

Fui por un café , necesitaba sentirme activo , me senté en uno de los asientos del teatro para sacar unas cuentas , presupuestos y cosas del área de vestuario , la oficina con la que contaba en el teatro no me era cómoda , no lo se creo que es muy seria o tal ves me relaja más estar frente al escenario .

En ese instante Candy y el idiota de Archie subían al escenario a practicar , el solo verla me animaba ,pero verla con otro rompía mi corazón .

Soy un cobarde ,que no se anima a hablarle , como se fijaría en este simple asistente .

Mejor me retiro a la fea oficina , me puse de pie sin hacer ruido alguno ,¡pero por que diablos se encendieron las luces! .

-¿Qué hacías ahí? - pregunto Archie

-voy hacia la oficina , ustedes sigan - Salí rápido de ahí

Una vez en la oficina tome asiento en esa silla de cuero negro , con ruedas ,la verdad solo me dan ganas de girar en ella y jugar como un chiquillo , pero si lo hiciera me despedirían probablemente , después continuo , miro una y mil veces ese reloj y al fin termino mi trabajo , comencé a guardar unos libros , hasta que de pronto sonó la puerta .

-permiso, ¿puedo entrar?- preguntaba Candy

-por supuesto ,adelante -conteste y mis manos comenzaron a sudar - Ryan no esta , se fue temprano hoy .

-lo se -dijo ella acercándose a mi

-¿en qué te puedo ayudar? - pregunte de forma algo torpe y baje el rostro , ella realmente me bloquea

-eres inseguro -dijo de golpe

-¿perdón?

-dije que eres inseguro y no se por que-sonrío

-solo respondo a tus preguntas , no se que hay de malo en eso -trate de disimular

- Terry tú haces que las personas giren la cabeza cuando entras por la puerta .

-¿Cómo dices eso? - respondí realmente avergonzado

-Terry , todos pueden verlo aquí en el teatro , todos menos tú , a veces camino cerca de ti en los pasillo o te encuentro en la cafetería o simplemente cuando estas observando los ensayos y te vas cuando te miro a los ojos .

pero cuando sonríes hacia el suelo no es difícil de suponer , que no sabes lo hermoso que eres ,no se por que eres tan tímido.

Enmudecí ,no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo , en ese instante .

-se que te parece raro que venga así ,a estas horas solo para decirte esto , pero es algo que realmente necesitaba decir.

-Candy , no se que decirte , tal vez solo soy un tonto , que ….

- Terry iluminas mi mundo como ningún otro, la forma en como mueves tu cabello para quitarlo del rostro me abruma .

se acerco tocando mi rostro y acariciándolo suavemente , sus manos tan delicadas y suaves ,se sentían como el cielo

-si tan solo vieras lo que yo veo , ahora mismo te estoy viendo y no puedo creer que no sepas que eres hermoso , pero eso es lo que te hace hermoso –sonrío

Ahí estaba frente a mi ,sonriendo como solía hacerlo , tan libre ,tan espontánea, quito lentamente la mano de mi rostro ,se volteo y salio por la puerta .

Mi cuerpo paralizado la miraba perplejo, ¿Qué clase de idiota soy? .

lo se , la peor clase , eso soy , un tonto enamorado , que lucha día a día con el mayor enemigo de un hombre , el enemigo más violento y mal intencionado .

ese enemigo no es más que yo mismo y mi maldita inseguridad .

aquella noche ,fui a casa ,tome un baño , mi mente divagaba ,¿Qué hacer? , ¿Qué decir?

Hay veces en que las respuestas son tan obvias y aún así nos cegamos frente a ellas .

La mañana siguiente volví al teatro ,todo parecía normal ,sin embargo Candy no estaba .

Sin motivo alguno llame a todo el elenco al escenario.

-¿ocurre algo? -preguntaba Archie en representación de sus compañeros

-so , solo -mi voz temblaba - solo quería informarles de los cambios de vestuario que ocurrirán esta semana ,así que prepárense y ya saben cualquier sugerencia o queja en relación a esto diríjanse hacia Ryan o a mi , esto es todo .

Los actores volvieron a sus labores , Candy se encontraba en maquillaje ,me arme de valor y corrí tras ella .

-Terry -me detuvo Archie - ¿crees que podamos evitar el cambio para mi personaje?

-ahora no Archie

-creo que es tu trabajo el escuchar mis sugerencias -dijo en tono despectivo y prepotente

-y es tu trabajo obedecer mis ordenes , y dije Archie ahora no - guau , hasta yo me impresione al oírme decir eso , se sintió como si hubiese ganado algún premio ,

Finalmente seguí mi camino hasta el área de maquillaje

-Candy debo hablar contigo

-te escucho -dijo ella mientras la maquillaban

-¡necesito que todo el mundo salga! –exclame

Al ver la cara de sorpresa de la gente al oír mi orden ,fue como si de alguna manera me halagaran .

-te escucho Terry, ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿esta tu corazón ocupado? , ¿Hay alguien más en tu mente?-pregunte

-Dios , no puedo creer que hayas hecho salir a todo el mundo para preguntarme eso- respondió algo confundida y molesta

-lo siento tanto - me excuse - Sigue dentro de mi cabeza todo lo que dijiste , me despierto solo para convencerme a mi mismo que esto no fue un sueño.

-no Terry, no lo fue

- porque tu estabas justo aquí ,frente a mi y yo debí haber aprovechado la oportunidad pero me asuste tanto que perdí el momento

-terry, yo….. - la interrumpí

- no puedo creer que te deje ir cuando , debí haberte besado , cada mañana que salgo de mi casa siempre te busco, te veo cada vez que cierro mis ojos, ¿qué voy a hacer?, todos mis amigos dicen que exagero, pero en tus ojos pude ver como me mirabas , es todo lo que pienso, solo en ti puedo pensar cuando te paraste ahí , a solo un latido de distancia , cuando estábamos bailando y me miraste si hubiera sabido en ese entonces que ahora me sentiría así yo…

Ella sonreía mientras me observaba

-entonces ¿Qué harás para remediarlo?

-hacer lo que deseo

-¿Qué deseas?

Me aproxime lentamente a ella ,mientras sus ojos parecían brillar cada vez más y más .

-besarte

* * *

GRACIAS POR LEER

si les gusto , suspiraron ,lo amaron o lo odiaron déjenme sus reviews , los cuales serán siempre muy bien recibidos


End file.
